The Inner Musings of Heero Yuy
by Cinpii
Summary: [AU. 1xR. Non-yaoi.] Heero Yuy is just an 18 year old college student who happens to write in a diary. In the span of a nanosecond, his life is about to change drastically...
1. Entry 1a: Awakening

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai and Sunrise. Ajimu is copy righted to Actas THS F&F. Neither belongs to me. Please don't sue.

**AN:** Inspiration came from the first OVA of Ajimu. It's about a guy who falls for a girl waiting at the train station. He sees her there everyday and wonders what she's like. That's about the extent of the similarity of this fic and that anime (a guy who falls for a complete stranger). Everything else is my creation.

This fic is extremely AU. There is bound to be some OOC. Please be accepting and keep an open mind.

**The Inner Musings of Heero Yuy **

By Cinpii

**Entry 1: Awakening**

* * *

_I think I've fallen in love._

_I don't even know her name. Don't know what her voice sounds like. Don't know what her smile looks like. I just know I want to be with her._

_Forever._

* * *

"Heero!" 

Heero Yuy grumbled under the weight of his thick comforter. He turned over on his side and pulled the blanket further over his head, trying to ignore the insistent, annoying whine of his perpetually perky roommate, Duo Maxwell.

"Hee-- ro--," the pest continued in his high-pitched singsong voice. The voice he knew grated on Heero's nerves like nails scratching across a blackboard.

The stubborn occupant of the bed slowly fisted handfuls of the pillow under his head. One Prussian blue eye shot open and peered with frightening intensity at his black alarm clock. Bright red numbers dutifully stated that it was 5:57 am.

Heero Yuy was a person who deeply valued sleep. Heaven knows he didn't get enough of it. And here was Duo, who, in Heero's opinion, was the embodiment of the worst type of scum on Earth. For Duo was a 'morning person'.

He would kill Duo. Slowly. First he would yank that yard long braid of his and wrap it around his scrawny neck. The baka would open his mouth in protest, giving Heero the perfect opportunity to shove the end down his throat. As he was hacking on his own hair, Heero would then knee him painfully in the nuts, which would _definitely_ wipe that ever-present smile off his face. Then he would—

"Heee-ROOOO!!!"

Heero Yuy sat up in bed and balefully glared at his roommate, who was running a brush through his mane of chestnut hair as he gleefully called Heero's name.

"Duo," Heero uttered in a dangerously low voice, his eyes glittering, promising pain, "I still had 3 minutes left."

"Pthh!" Duo replied, airily shaking off Heero's comment as he swung his long locks over a shoulder and continued the arduous task of hair maintenance.

Heero sat in his bed another minute, happily contemplating all the various ways he could maim a certain roommate when his alarm clock blared and shattered his musings.

"Ha! Now you _have_ to get up," Duo crowed as skillful fingers braided his hair with deft, practiced movements.

Shooting a scowl at Duo's oblivious backside, Heero hit the switch and reluctantly got out of bed.

He really _would_ kill Duo one of these days, he grumbled as he grabbed his towel and toiletries and made his way out the door and down the hall to the communal bathroom all the males shared on the fourth floor.


	2. Entry 1b: Awakening

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai and Sunrise. Ajimu is copy righted to Actas THS F&F. Neither belongs to me. Please don't sue.

**The Inner Musings of Heero Yuy **

By Cinpii

**Entry 1b: Awakening**

The spray of hot water was just the thing Heero needed. The pounding water stimulated his sleepy body, driving away the lethargy of early mornings and late nights.

It certainly didn't help that his roommate snored about as quietly as a horde of elephants stampeding towards a peanut. And worse than that, when Duo wasn't snoring, he was talking in his sleep. It seemed to Heero as if the guy could never seem to shut up.

Heero shook his head. That was just one more thing in his new life that he would have to get used to.

He was a college student now, majoring in Computer Science. And it was just his luck that Duo Maxwell was majoring in Electrical Engineering, and therefore, they had Physics 2A together.

Scratch that. It was Honors Physics 2A. And even though Duo acted like an idiot, he knew his stuff. In fact, they had many of their lectures together, as they were both enrolled in the university honor's program.

Heero cursed his luck and the fates-that-be for pairing him up with the annoying braided headache. He supposed that he could have switched roommates, but the school preached congruity and thus, roommate switches were rare.

Oh, he had wanted a single room. He liked his privacy, he liked his solitude, and above all, he liked silence. Too bad the damn school also preached coherence and unity. Heero privately thought all that was just a cover because housing was packed. There was talk about the construction of new campus housing, but so far, Lothian Hall stood alone.

The still peeved, fuming, tousled headed teen looked at his watch. Soon after living here, Heero had jumped into the habit of strapping it on right after his shower. The bathrooms didn't have clocks, and Heero loathed not knowing what time it was. Punctuality was a deeply ingrained trait in him.

His morning routine only took twenty minutes, but eating breakfast took up to thirty depending on the lines in the dormitory cafeteria. That left him exactly twenty minutes to walk to his 7:10 am lecture. Heero frowned. It was only a seven minute walk to campus, but his class was located in the heart of the school, and he needed every one of those twenty minutes.

He'd have to find a short cut later. 6 am was bad enough. There was no way he was waking up any earlier.

* * *

"Hey roomie, gonna catch lunch at commons with me?" Duo asked solicitously as he grabbed his books and followed the stoic Japanese's quick pace out of their Calculus lecture. Commons was the general name for the student hangout on campus. The food court, lounge, study rooms, and Student Activity Center were all located there. 

It was 12:30 and Heero knew the place would be swarming with the noon crowd. He didn't cherish the thought of having to fight the lines, put up with the noisy, bustling throes of people, pay an absurd amount of money for food, and then elbow his way to a vacant table to eat it.

Duo may have loved the lunchtime chaos, but Heero tended to avoid it when he could. He'd eat later, like at 2 pm, or if he didn't have any more classes for the day, just go back to Lothian. The dorm's cafeteria food wasn't _that_ bad. So it was bland and a bit on the oily side, but they've been eating it for a week already, and no one died, right?

"No, I'm going back. Need to re-write my notes from today's lectures," Heero stated in his dull monotone as he shrugged his silver and black backpack more securely over his well defined shoulder. He had a habit of slinging both straps over his left side.

Duo groaned, "You have no life dude." He shook his head and tossed a hurried wave towards Heero's back, every intention to follow the crowd still pouring out of the lecture hall. All the _sensible_ people were making their way to the food court, and if he hurried up, he just might catch the cute red head he saw sitting in the back row…

Heero wanted to roll his eyes, but didn't. Spend another second with Duo? He held back a shudder. That loud-mouthed baka would just get girls to flirt with them, and Heero couldn't stand the thought.

For all his eighteen years, he encountered two types of girls. They either fit into the giggly, flustered category or the blatantly obvious with their sexual advances category. The latter, to Heero, was worse. Flustered girls would shy away with a glare, but the latter ones liked the challenge his cold demeanor poised, and were more tenacious.

Heero sighed. For once, just once, he'd like to meet a sweet, sensible, strong, _intelligent_ girl. Just so he would actually know that they existed. She didn't even have to be single. She didn't even have to be attractive. That was asking too much anyway, he mused.

Deep into his thoughts, Heero's feet unconsciously led him through a different path. It was as if they knew their master had wanted to search for a short cut, and were carrying out his will.

He looked up when he realized that he didn't know where he was anymore, and that's when he saw her.

Heero's heart stopped beating and he forgot to breathe. He just stood there and stared.

She was sitting in the sun, knees tucked sideways, the skirt of her yellow sleeveless dress spread out about her. Her sandals were off, her slim calves and dainty feet bare in the vibrantly colored grass. Her silky head was tilted at a downward angle for she was reading something, and from Heero's position, it was an awesome view of her profile.

The wind played softly in her honey wheat hair, the sun's rays toying with it and painting the locks into a warm golden shade. She brushed it absentmindedly behind a delicately shaped ear.

In her hand was a pen, and every once in a while she would jot something down, annotating right into the text. The look of serene concentration awed him. She was beautiful. She was perfect. She was a goddess.

He wanted her.


End file.
